New Armor amd shyness
by midnight starr 88
Summary: Mia Koji is a professor at Tokyo U. One of her students knows about the Ronin Warrior and possesses a strange bracelet that glows around the Ronins... does she have something the new enemy wants? Please R
1. Something old becomes new

AN: random story out of bordum, for people who are die-hard Ronin Warrior fans!

* * *

Chapter 1: old things become new

With the Ronins back in their own lives, Mia Koji went back to teaching at Tokyo University. She had picked up what her grandfather did, mostly courses dealing with mythology. She was going over the legend of the mystical arms and the dynasty when she noticed almost all of her students were not paying attention, she sighed lightly waving her hand softly. "Class is dismissed for today please read the next chapter before Tuesday," she said with a sigh. As the students left, one stayed behind. The female was the youngest in the class and the only one that actually asked questions relevant to the topic Mia talked about. The female got up, her black and white streaked hair pulled back in a ponytail today, she walked down the steps of the lecture hall to where Mai was packing her things.

"Professor Koji?" the female asked softly. Mia looked up at her.

"Yes... um... Ms. Wynner," Mia said brightly.

"The... the legend, of the mystic armor," the girl shifted on her feet, "It's true isn't it?" she asked. "The armors are real, aren't they?" she asked.

Mia blinked lightly, staring at the girl, 'Everyone was suppose to have forgotten about the armors by now,' Mia thought then looked at her books, smiling lightly.

"Ms. Wynner, would you like to meet the Ronin Warriors?" she asked lightly, the girl called Wynner nodded lightly.

"I would be honored Professor Koji!" she said brightly. Mia laughed softly, writing down the directions to her mansion on a slip of paper.

"Here, come this weekend and you can see at least one of them," Mia said softly. The girl looked at the paper, her face paling slightly.

"This weekend?" she asked softly, Mia nodded lightly. "Um..." the girl hesitated for a few seconds, then smiled lightly, "I'll be there with bells on!" the girl said brightly, Mia nodded softly as the girl ran off, she had on a jean jacket with baggy jeans, on one revealed wrist was a bracelet with massive beads on it, Mia thought the beads looked like the kanji that the Ronins had, but shook her head dismissing the idea.

"Can't be, they have their armors," she muttered softly, gathering her things and walking out of the lecture hall.

* * *

Outside the class, the girl walked down the hall with her leather backpack over one shoulder, she wasn't looking where she was going-because she was studying some notes for an up coming test- when she crashed into someone. Her notes went flying when she fell to the ground, she coughed lightly having the wind knocked out of her, when she looked up to see a male with blue hair and tan skin standing over her.

"Watch it kid!" the male yelled, when another male came from around the corner with blonde hair.

"Kento you where the one running," he said lightly, kneeling down and picking up the papers, "Sorry miss, Kento can be a bully to those who don't know him," he said softly, handing the girl her notes. She stared at them in shock, reaching out for her notes when two beads started to glow on her bracelet, she quickly got up and covered her arm.

"K... keep them," she whispered, picking up her bag once more and running past them, taking the steps two at a time so she wasn't late for class.

Kento watched her leave, "What's up with that girl?" he asked sharply crossing his arms. Sage, however, was flipping through her notes she had left.

"Well from what I can tell, she has a major midterm over Trigonometric functions," he said simply. Kento gave him a funny look he held out the notes.

"Damn, that girl is smart," he muttered, taking the notes and looking through them. A few seconds later he handed them back to Sage. "I don't want to understand her chicken scratch," he mumbled as they walked to Mia's office.

Mia was working on her computer when a knock rang on her door, she looked up to see Sage and Kento looking at her from the doorway.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked. Kento grinned brightly.

"We came to see how everyone is doing, have you heard from Sai or Rowen?" he asked.

"No, well, Sai is still in England visiting his family, that is about it," she said simply then looked back at her computer, "Guess she will meet more then one ronin this weekend," she muttered.

"What was that Mia?" Sage asked, brushing his hair back.

"Oh just a student in one of my classes, she wanted to meet the Ronin warriors this weekend, I thought she was only going to meet Ryo but since you and Kento are here, she might get more then she is bargained for," Mia said laughing lightly.

"Oh... well do you know who notes these are, Kento scared a young lady in the hallway," Sage said glaring at his friend as he handed Mia the notes.

She thought for a second, "Wynner," she said simply handing them back to Sage, "She is an extremely bright student, actually she is the only one of my hundreds of students that has actually aced everything on the final," Mia said with a soft smile. Sage blinked lightly.

"Okay, so you can give her back her notes right? I heard from Rowen Trig was hard enough with just the book, and without her notes she is SOL," he said simply. Mia nodded lightly.

"Yes, hold on, I think I have her number on the roll sheet," Mia said picking up a clip board and ran her finger down it, "Um... that's odd, there isn't a number for her," she muttered, Sage shrugged lightly.

"Don't worry I'll just find her on campus and give them to her," he said folding the notes and placing them in his blazer pocket. "So what about this student that we are meeting this weekend?" he asked.

Mia looked up at him, "Oh, there is nothing to worry about she is a really quiet girl, she stays after class a lot of times and comes to my office hours wanting to know more about the old legends of you guys," she said with a bright smile, Kento and Sage glanced at each other.

"You haven't told her that much about us have you?" Kento asked leaning forward. Mia looked at him then thought for a second.

"No if anything she tells me everything about you guys, she knows the legend of the Mystical armor very well, it scared me at first, but then I shrugged it off, she is just really smart for her age," she said simply.

"How young is she?" Kento asked.

"About nineteen, she is already taking senior level classes, she started college when she was fourteen," Mia said matter-of-fact, "She took a few semesters off here and there to get her financial problems straightened up from she had told me," Mia continued. Sage was leaning against the closed door, thinking silently.

"Whoa! She must be smart with starting college at that age, she might even be smarter then Rowen!" Kento said smugly. Mia laughed lightly shaking her head lightly.

"No I wouldn't say that, she doesn't act smart, she is really shy, because of her intelligence, she is fearful of people knowing who she really is," Mia explained, "So when you meet her this weekend please Kento don't tease her," Mia said sternly, "She is one of my best students."

"Okay, okay I won't bug the little egg head," he said leaning back his hands behind his head.

"Thank you, she doesn't talk as it is in the class, with having a bad experience with her heros she might shut down completely," Mia sighed lightly.

Sage looked up at her, "You seem to be close to this girl Mia," he said softly, "What has she told you?" he asked. Mia looked at him and smiled lightly.

"Nothing really, just that she is having problems with her living arrangements, and her fellow class-men picking on her, other then that she doesn't talk that much," she said softly. Sage looked at her.

"Um... well we would be more then happy to meet this girl on Saturday," he said with a smile. Mia laughed lightly.

"Thanks, actually she is coming over tomorrow evening after her classes, she is going to help me with some of my grandfather's relics," she said with a bright smile. Sage nodded.

"Then I guess we are meeting her tomorrow evening," he said.

* * *

Friday came and went, at Mia's manor the ronins where sitting around talking to one another, Yulie had stopped by for a little bit to play with Whiteblaze as usual. Ryo, Kento, Sage and Rowen where sitting in the living room talking about their travels when there was a soft knock on the door, Rowen was the only one who heard it, he got up at walked to the front door, opening it to reveal the Wynner girl. She was in her jean jacket once again but her black and white hair fell around her face, hiding her eyes, she looked up and took a big step back.

"I... I'm sorry I think I might have the wrong place," she whispered softly, turning away about to walk down the steps when Rowen blinked lightly.

"Are you Ms. Wynner?" he asked, the girl froze, slowly turning to him, he just smiled lightly, "My name is Rowen, Mia told us that you were coming tonight," he said with a light laugh, holding out his hand. "Come on, I'll take you to her office, Ms. Wynner," he added. She stared at him in shock, keeping her sleeve down over her bracelet as another bead began to glow.

"T...Thank you M...Mister Rowen," she said with a deep bow, "My... My name is Nami Wynner, I am a student of Professor Koji's," she added, standing back up and looked down at the ground in silence. Rowen ran his hand through his hair in nervousness.

"Yea, anyway come on, I'll take ya to Mia," he said with a light laugh, letting her inside the mansion, he walked past the living room where the others where, Nami stared at the ground the entire time till she was pulled from her path by someone.

"Hey you're the egg head we ran into yesterday!" Kento yelled in her face, she turned a bright red, holding up her hand lightly.

Rowen turned to him, "Kento! Let her go! Mia told you not to scare her!" he yelled. Gaining the attention of the other two.

"Please, I'm not who you think I am," she spoke soft and fast, as if she was fearful of him, her sleeves falling down, Rowen and Kento both saw her bracelet, now two beads where glowing, one orange and the other a dark blue.

As Ryo and Sage walked to them, two more beads began to glow on her arm, this time a red one and a green one, the ronin's looked at the bracelet in shock. "Hey Nami what is that?" Rowen asked pointing at it, Kento loosened his grip on Nami's shoulders. Nami moved back and quickly covered her arms with her sleeves.

"Nothing, I really do think I have the wrong house," she said softly, starting to walk to the front door when a white tiger blocked her way, she turned pale again.

"Guys? Why are you yelling?" Mia called from the stairwell, then saw the four guys standing around Nami and Whiteblaze staring at her. "Ms. Wynner, you made it," she said with a light smile, walking down the steps, Nami looked up at her and bowed lightly.

"Hai Professor Koji, you gave me perfect directions," she said softly, glancing at the tiger in fear. Then back at her professor, "Um... Professor, where are those relics you needed help with?" she asked softly. Mia shook her head lightly.

"Don't worry about it for now, you don't mind meeting the Ronin Warriors early do you?" Mia asked softly, walking to Nami.

"Um...s-sure Professor," she whispered softly as Mia guided her to the guys again, Nami stayed behind Mia the entire time, her sleeves rolled down past her hands.

"Ms. Wynner, this is Sage of Halo, Ryo of Wildfire, Kento of Hardrock and Rowen of Strata," Mia said looking back at the slightly frightened girl. "Is there something wrong Ms. Wynner?" Mia asked.

"Kento grabbed her and yelled in her face, so she might be a little dramatized," Rowen said rubbing his head lightly, Kento just glared at Rowen.

"Look I just wanted to make sure she was the girl who crashed into me!" Kento yelled, Nami jumped hiding behind her professor.

"There is nothing to fear Ms. Wynner, Kento is a nice guy once you get past his loud mouth," Ryo said with a light smile, the girl looked at him then looked at the ground.

"O...oh," she whispered, her hands starting to fidget. Sage smiled lightly, then remembered something.

"Are these your notes?" he asked holding out her math notes, she stared at them nodding lightly.

"H-hai, that is my script hand writing," she whispered, staring at the notes, "T-thank you Mr. Sage," she said with a light bow. Sage blushed lightly holding up his hands.

"Please just Sage," he said with a light smile. "What are you majoring in?" he asked.

"I... I don't know," she said blushing lightly, rubbing her neck lightly. Mia smiled lightly, she was starting to come out of her shell.

"Why don't you guys take Ms. Wynner to the kitchen and get her something to eat," she said, "I still have some files to clean up on my computer I'll come and get her when I have what relics need to be moved," she said walking away, Nami watched her leave her face turning ashen. Sage and Rowen nodded.

"Great now for some chow!" Kento yelled running past Nami and to the kitchen, Nami stepped to the side and leaned against the wall, watching the male run. Ryo just laughed lightly.

"Don't worry Ms. Kento may seem threatening but he wouldn't harm a fly," he said patting her shoulder lightly, "Come on, you look hungry," he added.

"Yea better get down there before Kento eats everything," Rowen said as the three males laughed lightly. Nami walked behind them slowly, taking her time down the hall, looking at the artwork on the walls, she had never been in her professor's home before. She glanced at her wrist again to see that her bracelet had stopped glowing but now there where symbols in the beads that had been lighten up. She stared at the bracelet stopping in her tracks.

'What is this?' she thought staring at the beads, 'I just thought it was some piece of junk but I think this might actually be something that I can use,' she touched the bead with the symbol of wisdom in it, when a shadow fell over her, she looked up slowly to see Rowen looked at her.

"Whas that?" he asked, pointing at the bracelet.

"Um... nothing, just something I found a few months ago," she whispered, hiding her wrist in her sleeve again. Rowen and Sage watched her closely as they walked into the kitchen. Kento was scarfing down food like no tomorrow, Ryo was sitting at the dining table with a few plates out.

"Didn't know what you like Ms. Wynner so I just got some treats and tea," he said with a bright smile. Nami sat down a few seats away from Kento, Sage and Rowen sat across from her and Ryo sat next to her.

"Tea would be fine Mr. Ryo," she whispered staring at the table, her hands in her lap. Ryo nodded pouring her some green tea, she silently stirred the contents of her glass staring at the table still.

"So, Nami, why don't you have a major in college, Mia tells us that your really bright for your age," Rowen asked, leaning back in his chair, Sage picked up his glass of tea and took a small sip, Nami looked up at him her strange black eyes just staring at him. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked. Nami jumped and shook her head lightly.

"No... no Mr. Rowen, it's just I never really found my niche in the world," she whispered staring at her tea. "I will never find it," she whispered. Rowen and Sage looked at each other blinking lightly.

"So what do you know about the mystical armors?" Sage asked, taking another sip of his tea. Nami placed the spoon on a napkin placing her hands back in her lap.

"There are nine mystical armors, though there is only five to create the white inferno, it is said that this is only a legend, but I think they really do exist, no matter how much he tells me I'm fooling myself," she said with a simple shake of her head, her eyes staring at the table. "It is also said that if the five armors were to be discarded there would come a day that a new tenth armor is to rise to protect the world of mortals," she whispered, Sage and Rowen leaned in to hear her.

"What armor is that Ms. Wynner?" Ryo asked looking at her, "We around ones to discard our armors easily," he added with a light laugh. She just continued to stare at the table.

"It is said that this armor is to be bestowed to a child of innocents, one that has never seen the harsh reality of bloodshed or cruelty of humanity, it is simply known to be the armor of purity, a person of pure mind, body and soul is granted its powers," she said softly. Then shook her head lightly, "But I have not been able to find any evidence of this armor of purity in Professor Koji's files, so I guess it doesn't exist," she said softly curling up in the seat. Sage stared at her, then looked at Rowen, who was still staring at her.

"Is that why you have that bracelet with beads that look like our Kanji?" he asked pointing at her. Ryo and Kento both looked at him in shock. Nami placed her hands to her chest.

"I don't know what this is, but it was given to me right after I saw..." she stared, the boys leaned in to hear her when Mia came down the steps.

"Ms. Wynner I have something I think you should look at," she called, Nami shot up running out of the room before the other males could move, the males blinked looking at each other.

"If what she is saying is true..." Sage started.

"Then there is another armor out there," Rowen finished. They sat back thinking. Ryo stared at the doorway where the girl exited. Kento belched then got up.

"Well we betta get up there, we aren't gonna get any answers sitting at the table." he said walking out of the room and up to Mia's office.

* * *

Mia was typing on her computer, "I found something that you told me a few weeks ago," she said looking up at the girl, Nami just stood behind her, her hands at her sides.

"What is it Professor Koji?" she asked. Mia brought up a police report about strange armor.

"There was a sighting in down town Kyoto of a strange armor," Mia explained. Nami was staring at the screen, her face stricken with horror. The armor was not something Mia recognized it wasn't like the Dynasty soldiers... But it looked similar. But instead of blue green armor the soldier had all red armor. Mia looked up at Nami who was shaking from head to toe. "Ms. Wynner?" she asked.

"I... I am so sorry professor, I have to go," she said looking up at Mia, then started out of the room when Kento stood in her path.

"Where are you going girlie? You didn't answer any of Rowen or Sage's questions and you are just up and leaving without even helping poor Mia?" he asked his arms crossed. Nami looked away.

"I... I can't stay here, you are all in danger," she whispered her hands clenched tightly at her sides, "I don't want them to come after me," she murmured softly. Kento stared at her.

"Nothing is gonna get you the ronin warriors are here!" he said brightly. Nami shook her head fanatically, her black and white streaked hair flying around her as she stared at the ground.

"I have to leave," she whispered, her body shaking again, the four beads began to glow again, she lunged forward and pushed Kento out of the way, running down the hall past the others and jumped down the steps, Sage caught up with her grabbing her wrist and pulling her to face him.

"Ms. Wynner we can help if you will only explain what is wrong," he said staring at her dark, sad eyes. She just stared at him, tears falling from her face. The wrist he had was the one with her bracelet on it, he saw that the four beads that were glowing where the same as their kanji.

"I can't let anyone die because of me," she whispered her hand limp, then she clenched it in a fist and turned sharply to him, "Now let me go!" she screamed, Sage glared down at her.

"And if I don't?" he asked, "What are you going to do?" She struggled against him, but his grip on her wrist was strong, she stared at him, her eyes still sad, she fell to the ground.

"I just need to get out of here," she whispered, Sage knelt down to her, letting her go.

"Will you allow us to help you?" he asked brushing his hair back, she let her hand fall to the ground, her bracelet making a soft clang on the wooden floor.

"But this isn't a fight for you," she whispered her hair covering her face. He lifted up her chin slightly.

"We are the Ronin warriors, we fight for innocents that can't defend themselves," he said softly. She stared at him in shock, tears falling down her face.

"But this isn't your fight!" she cried, Sage just smile lightly.

Ryo knelt down to them, "Nami, you need to understand that we fight against any and all evil, no matter what it is, that is our job," he said with a small smile, Nami looked from Sage to him, then looked up at Rowen and Kento on the stairwell, Kento was rubbing his head lightly, grinning lightly as if the massive bruise on his head was nothing. She looked back at Ryo.

"I can't let you do this, you know that," she said softly, getting up slowly and walking to the door, Sage when to stop her when Ryo stopped him.

"Nah man, she needs to do this on her own," Ryo said softly. Sage stared at him.

"Are you mad! She is just a kid!" he yelled, Ryo didn't know what he was thinking himself, he just knew that they needed to give Nami her space if she was actually going to become friends with them.

* * *

Outside the mansion, Nami looked up at the warm building, then sighed lightly when something caught her attention, she looked over to see the massive tiger she ran into earlier staring at her. She stared into the tiger's eyes, her hands at her sides as she started to move away, the tiger turned it's head closing it's eyes, Nami took her chance and ran into the forest, her bracelet still glowing the same four colors as in the house.

0-0-0

The guys looked at Mia who was standing on the steps, she sighed lightly. "I have a feeling Ms. Wynner knows something about what is happening in Kyoto, I will have a talk with her in class on Tuesday," she said softly, Sage was staring at the door. Rowen looked at his friend that at Mia.

"Hey Mia, do you have her address, I have a feeling we need to keep an eye on her for a few days till you can talk with her," he said, Mia nodded lightly.

"It should be in the school directory," she said softly. Rowen nodded lightly walking with Mia upstairs to get the Nami's address.

* * *

AN: that is all for now hope you like it X3 


	2. Finding Out

AN: I am soooooo sorry for the long delay in the upload, I have been going though a lot recently, and this story kinda fell through the cracks, but I am starting to work on it again!! ^_^ hop you like it PS I don't own Ronin Warriors, but Nami is mine.

* * *

Chapter 2: Finding out

The next morning Sage and Rowen were parked outside a shabby rundown apartment complex. "Was Mia sure this is her place?" Rowen asked, Sage nodded.

"Yea this is her register address for the school," Sage said simply leaning back in the drivers seat, staring up at the top floor window, he had a bad feeling since last night about this girl. Rowen sighed lightly leaning back in his chair his hands behind his head.

* * *

In the top apartment of the building, Nami was sitting in her room, on her makeshift bed consisting of a mattress on the floor with blankets thrown on it, she stared at her bracelet on her wrist as two of the beads continued to glow. 'Why did they come here?' she thought silently, sighing lightly, she was sitting in an extremely baggy long sleeve shirt, on her legs were scars of what looked to be wipe welts, and a few scratches on her ankles. Her ear twitched when she heard movement in the apartment started to move around, she laid on the bed covering her head with the blanket and pretended to be asleep when the door opened.

"Nami...?" her roommate said in a soft voice, Nami looked up slowly at her bruised and battered roommate, "I'm going to the store to get some breakfast things do you want anything?" she asked with a soft smile, she was sporting a black eye and a large bruise on her neck as she stood in a sweater and baggy jeans. Nami shook her head.

"N... no Lena, I'm fine," she whispered, looking away from her roommate.

"Okay sweetie, please if you leave don't wake up Jonathan, he is sleeping in the living room," Lena said with a soft bow, Nami nodded lightly.

Jonathan.... Nami hated him with a passion, he was one of the reasons she was so quiet, she couldn't tell anyone, not even Lena.... Jonathan and Lena had an off again on again relationship, and currently in was on. Lena and Nami never drank alcohol- since they were underage- their apartment was littered with empty beer bottles. Jonathan wasn't native to Japan and he had a mad temper when Lena and Nami didn't clean up after him or cleaned his clothes correctly.

Though Lena was his girlfriend, Nami had made the mistake of trying to kick him out one month, half a year ago... she was beaten with a belt as well as cut with a blade. She was told not to go to the cops since he knew how to 'take care of her.' She remained silent as her roommate and only friend got beaten as well as herself... right after her first beating was when she stumbled upon the bracelet around her wrist at the current moment.

After a few moments of hiding under her blankets, she got up and dressed in silence, closing her door and locking it, to make sure that she didn't wake up her worst nightmare. She walked to the window and opened it, removing the screen and setting it to the side, she pulled on her boots and her helmet. She was dressed in a baggy shirt with her jean jacket over it and a pair of baggy pants with motorcycle boots and a helmet on, her long black and white streaked hair fell around her back as she climbed out the window onto the apartment under her's canopy, she held onto the side of her window as she slowly slide down, making sure -as she did all the other times she snuck out- that she didn't tear her neighbors property. She made it to the side and swung down to the glass picnic table and climbed down, then swung over to the fire escape and started down the three latter to the ground.

* * *

Rowen looked at the building watching as he saw someone walk down the fire escape. "Hey Sage," he started.

"I know Rowen, I'm watching too, if someone lives in this building why would they climb down the fire escape," he said getting out of the jeep and walked to the person as they landed to the ground, "hello!" he called, the person looked up at him.

The person looked at him, then took off running. Rowen jumped out of the jeep and chased after the person with Sage. "Yo! My friend was talking to you," he called, as the person stopped at a bike.

Sage stopped next to him, when he saw a flash of the bracelet, "Nami?" he asked, the person froze. Looking up at them, then slowly reached up and took off the helmet, revealing that it was Nami. "Why did you run?" he asked walking to her. Nami took a small step back.

"B...Because you yelled at me," she whispered looked away. Sage stared at her, noticing that she had powder makeup on, he shook his head dismissing it as he continued to walk forward.

"Well, how else was I going to get your attention," he said with a light smile. Nami didn't look at him, just turned away and went to put her helmet back on.

"Aren't you going to come back to Mia's?" Rowen asked, Nami froze.

"That... that one man, he doesn't like me," she said softly, staring at her bike. "I... I don't like to upset people," she whispered.. Sage smiled lightly.

"Well, Mia is worried about you, since you left in a hurry last night, why don't you come with us?" the blond asked, staring at her with a soft smile. "Come on, we'll even take you there in the jeep, Rowen will climb into the back," he added causing his friend to jump and look at him.

"Like hell I am!" Rowen yelled, Sage glared at him for a moment, Nami shook her head softly.

"No... I... I have to do some errands today," she said softly, starting to get on the bike.

"Er..." Rowen rubbed the back of his head, "You might want to get that bruise under your eye checked out," he said offhand looking away. "You shouldn't wear makeup if you don't know how to apply it properly," he added his hands behind his head, Sage stared at him in horror. Nami got on the bike and held her helmet in her lap, staring at the top of it in silence.

"If I say I'll go to Professor Koji's place, can I take my bike..." she said tightening her grip on the helmet her eyes starting to water, "I can't let him take the only thing I have left," she whispered. Sage and Rowen stared at her for a few moments. Sage rubbed his neck lightly.

"Well why doesn't Rowen take your bike to Mia's, you shouldn't drive in that condition," he said softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder when she withdrew from his hand, he stared at her in shock. "Come on Ms. Nami, you don't have to worry about anything, Rowen is really good with bikes," he said with a bright smile. Nami stared at the helmet then nodded lightly, getting up from the bike in silence. She kept her head down as she held out her helmet to Rowen.

"Thanks Nami," he said with a smile, taking it and putting it on, he got on the motorcycle and started it, taking off down the road.

Sage looked at Nami slightly worried, then lead her to the jeep, opening the passenger door for her as she climbed in, she sat in the seat with her hands folded in her lap in silence. Sage closed the door softly and got in on the other side. He started the jeep and took off down the opposite path Rowen went.

* * *

As they reached the exit ramp to the beginning of the woods, Sage glanced over at Nami she didn't speak the entire ride, she just sat still in the seat as if made of stone. He sighed lightly, "I'm sorry Rowen was so straight forward Ms. Nami," he said softly, Nami just stared ahead, then looked down at her hands, the heat was on high in the jeep since it was the beginning of a new year and the temperature was almost freezing outside. Nami kept her sleeves down, as if hiding something from him. "You know if you are in any trouble we can help you out, any friend of Mia's is a friend of ours," he said with a light laugh... then stared at the road in embarrassment. 'Damn did that sound lame,' he thought in his head, then glanced back at Nami, now she was staring at her bracelet, the sleeve had fallen down to her elbow and Sage stopped the jeep, they both lunged forward slightly and the jeep jerked. "Nami... what are those marks?" he asked, pointing at the burn, cut and welts on her exposed arm, Nami didn't look at him just stared as a bead began to glow in a pulsing manor, it was light blue and had the symbol of faith in the center. She just stared at it in silence, Sage was starting to really get worried, "Ms. Nami?" he asked, reaching out and touched her shoulder, she jumped and stared at him in terror, Sage withdrew his hand, 'she needs to talk to Mia more than me,' he concluded, then turned to the road and floored the gas, they took off in a burst of speed, he was worried about what was going on in Nami's life to cause those marks on her arm, if there were marks on one arm then there was more... a lot more....

* * *

At the mansion, Sage stopped the car, getting out about the help Nami out when she opened the door on her own, she got out of the jeep staring at the mansion in slight fear, pushing down her sleeves past her hands, a habit of hers, as she walked into the house after Sage, her head down. Her bike was parked right next to the front door with her helmet in the seat, inside Rowen was sitting with a new male with brown hair.

"Hey Sage, how have you been," the male said with a thick british accent. Nami looked up to see the new male smiling brightly, "So this is Mia's student?" he asked. Kento walked into the room with a plate full of food, when he saw Nami, smiling brightly.

"Hey Nami!" he yelled brightly, Nami took a small step back. Sage glanced at her then back at the others.

"Is Mia in her office?" he asked simply, the others nodded, "Thanks, Ms. Nami, please follow me," he said with a soft bow, she held her hands to her heart as she followed him silently.

After they were gone the new male looked at the others, "She seems to be extremely shy," he said softly. Kento shrugged lightly.

"It might be the way she is around a lot of people," he said wolfing down the food. Rowen was staring at the table in silence thinking about how she was acting at the apartment complex.

"No... I think she is abused, or was, ..." he said looked up, "She has a bad black eye and is really withdrawn from everyone around her," he explained, the male looked at him thinking.

"Well, Mia did say she is really sensitive about her intelligence so maybe she just doesn't know how to act her age so she is withdrawn," he said with a light shrug.

"No Sai, this is a different withdraw, she acted as if Sage and I were there to hurt her," he said softly, "It's obvious and with Sage acting super protective of her I have a feeling she either told him something or he found out something on the drive here," Rowen added.

* * *

In Mia's office, she was working on the computer when Sage knocked on the door, "Mia?" he asked, opening the door slightly, she looked up.

"Yes Sage?" she asked, he opened the door and looked back outside.

"Please wait out here for a few moments," he whispered softly to Nami who nodded lightly, taking a few steps back from the door. Sage walked into the room and sat in the chair next to Mia, "There is something about Nami you should know," he started then explained to her about how she climbed down the apartment building and the cuts on her arm. Mia stared at him in shock.

"Has she told you anything?" she asked.

"No, she hasn't spoken to any of us," he said simply, "Look, maybe you should talk to her, since she did open up to you before, she might again," he added, Mia looked at him then nodded lightly.

"Alright, I'll talk to her and see what I can find out," she said looking up at him, "You seem attached to her," she added with a smile, Sage blushed lightly, avoiding her eyes.

"Well... I just don't want a smart girl like that to be taken from society, she is really smart," he said rubbing his neck lightly.

* * *

Outside Nami was looking around the hall at the artwork that was hanging up, she tilted her head to the side as she gazed at the abstract.

"That one always makes me dizzy," Ryo said with a light laugh. Nami jumped and looked at him in shock. He was standing next to her smiling brightly. "How are you today Ms. Nami, you kinda left in a hurry yesterday," he asked, Nami just stared at him in shock, then rubbed her arm lightly.

"I'm fine," she whispered, looking at the ground in silence. She looked up at the door as Mia came out of the room with Sage, Mia was smiling lightly. "I am sorry for leaving yesterday Ms. Mia," she said softly bowing lightly. Sage was leaning against the doorframe watching her.

"That is quite alright Nami, you don't have to apologize," she said with a bright smile. "But do you know something about those armors you saw on the screen?" she inquired. Nami looked away tucking a bit of black and white hair behind her ear.

"Well all I know is that my roommate's boyfriend knows them, I don't know how but he does," she said rubbing her arm lightly, Ryo and Sage glanced at each other then looked back at her.

"Is that why you have marks on your arms?" Sage asked, Nami looked up at him.

"Actually no, and how dare you ask such a question, like I go around allowing people to hit me!" she snapped, glaring at him. "I actually took a shop class this semester and I got too close soldering iron," she added sharply, sighing lightly, running her hand through her hair. She looked away as she lowered her hand. Sage and Ryo both looked at her in shock, Mia just smiled lightly.

"Don't worry about it Nami, they have tougher skin then that," she said patting Ryo on the shoulder, who regained his composer and laughed lightly.

"Yea," he said simply, then cleared his throat, "So Nami why don't you stay here for a bit, you still need to help Mia with those things," he said simply. Nami nodded lightly, looking at Mia.

"Where do the relics need to be moved?" she asked. Mia nodded lightly, walking to a room that had tons of old weapons.

"Be careful Nami, they weapons maybe old but they are still really sharp, grandpa liked to have a lot of weapons on the ready in case he had to use them for an example," she informed Nami who nodded lightly, picking up the samurai swords and sheathed them in silence, she picked up four of them and started to carry them out of the room, she walked them to the room Mia had told her, which was an extra storage room with other relics that consisted of a full body armor in a case, after putting the swords in what she would say the proper place she walked back to the first room. After a few hours of working, with some help from the Sage, she finished, she whipped the sweat from her brow and sighed lightly, she had taken off her jacket a while ago and removed her dress shirt, she was wearing a white tank top underneath, she stood up and looked around the room, she looked at something in the back, slowly she walked to it, it was a samurai armor in a glass case, but this one was different, it seemed to be more feminine. She shook her head lightly, she studied this stuff and it was improbable for a female warrior. She sighed lightly looking at her bracelet seeing the dark blue bead pulsing, she looked up to see Rowen in the doorway, he was holding a can of soda and a glass of water, she blushed lightly, slipping off her bracelet and shoving it in her pocket.

He walked to her, "Sage wanted me to give this to you," he said holding out the glass of water, "He said that you have been working 'ard, actually kicking him out of the room so you could do your thing," he said with a laugh, Nami blushed lightly taking the glass of water and taking a small sip. "You did a good job, it looks nice," he said shifting on his feet nervously as he looked around, he took a small sip of his soda.

"You will rot your teeth out," she said in a small voice, he looked at her in slight shock, hearing her timid voice for the first time. "The sugar, in the soda," she said nodding to the can, "It will rot out your teeth," she explained, Rowen watched her as she walked out of the room, grabbing her shirt and jacket that was on the chair next to the door. "Thank Mr. Sage for the water, but I must be going I'm going to be late for Judo class again," she sighed lightly, walking out of the room.

Rowen stared after her, thinking, "Wasn't Sage going to a Judo class?" he wondered outload.

* * *

that is all for now! I promise the next update will be soon... please review!


	3. Judo Hell

AN: Again sorry for taking so long I have started school since the last time I posted so that has taken up most of my time ^^ hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry it's going so slow I just got my bad guys figured out lol.

I don't own Ronin Warriors

* * *

Chapter 3: Judo Hell

Nami rushed to her place on the floor, she ran a few feet then slid on her knees to her place as the lesson began. She gained the attention of some of her peers which in turn gain the attention of the sensei, "Ms. Wynner please learn to read a watch, I told you before that this was to be an important lesson today," the sensei growled his back to her. She looked up to see familiar blue hair.

"I apologize Sensei," she said softly bowing her head lightly. As the sensei explained what they were going to be doing, Nami looked at her wrist, she had her bracelet back on, she slipped it off and placed it in her uniform pant pocket, she looked at him not really focusing on what he was saying as her mind traveled back to the armor she saw in the glass case, what could it mean, was there a warrior that was possibly female? And was celebrated? 'No,' she thought to herself, 'Women were forbidden to fight back then, and if they did they disguised themselves a males,' she explained to herself, her gaze had dropped down to the floor, she stared at the hard wood in a mix of confusion and agitation. The sound of clapping brought her back to reality, she looked up to see the sensei talking to a tall blond, her eyes widened as she recognized him, 'Sage Date?' she thought, it seemed he read her mind because as she thought his name he looked right at her and smiled softly. The girl next to her nudged her lightly, whispering something about someone having a crush, she didn't really hear it, she just stared at Sage as he watched the sensei talk to the class.

After a few minutes of Nami not paying attention, her mind started to clear, just in time when she heard the words she dreaded the most, "Ms. Wynner, will you come up here please?" the sensei asked. Nami got up slowly, she knew this was going to happen, she was pretty good at Judo but she didn't like to be the center of attention. She stood in front of the class, her hands at her sides as the sensei told her that she would be sparing with Sage, she nodded lightly, her face slightly pale as she took a fighting stance.

Sage was the first to attack he lunged forward his hand about to hit her head, she blocked his attack and grabbed his wrist, using his momentum and threw him to the side, she didn't attack, just continued to block as Sage attacked. He jumped into the air about to kick her when she kicked down turning and kicking him in the jaw, sending him flying, she didn't seem like the sweet innocent girl Sage met at the manor, this was a fighter. She just continued to look at him with cold light eyes. He smirked lightly. 'This might be more of a work out than I thought,' he said to himself as he lunged again.

Nami sensed something, looking over her shoulder and seeing someone she didn't feel so good about, then felt a horrible pain in her chest, she was hit and the strike of the blow was so much it lifted her off her feet, then she felt a pain in her stomach, she hit the floor, she rolled a few times then laid on her side her back to her attacker. She coughed lightly, sitting up slowly, seeing Sage next to her his eyes full of worry.

"Are you alright Nami?" he asked softly, she looked at him her eyes not really focused, she blinked a couple of times, looking past his shoulder and pushed him out of the way, she jumped as a blade came down and stuck in the wood with a sickening thud. She looked at the blade next to her then looked up at the person holding it. She glared at the male.

"Jonathan," her voice was a low hiss, he just smirked pulling the blade from the floor and looked at it.

"Sensei was right this was a good fighting sword," the male said with a smug smile, examining it. His gray eyes narrowing, his black hair was short and falling around his shoulders. He pointed the sword back at Nami, the point only inches from her chest, she jumped and started to back up, "Let's see if it can cut a human head clean off their shoulders um?" he asked with a sadistic smile. Nami was backed against the wall, looking for anything to help her out of this situation, nothing, just an old broom they used at the end of the classes. She stood up slowly, her knees threatening to buckle as she stood there.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to interrupt a match?" Sage said coldly Jonathan turned to him slowly.

"This is private business," he retorted. Sage glared at him as he turned back to Nami, she looked around frantically to find a weapon, when he lunged to strike her she ducked down, her hands over her, waiting for the hot kiss of the blade that she had known many times before, but this time she didn't feel it, she opened her eyes slowly and looked up to see Sage pinning Jonathan to the floor. He looked up at Nami.

"You okay?" he asked with a light smile. Jonathan just glared at him, struggling against him, Nami just stared at him in shock. She looked down to see Jonathan glaring at her.

"You know what I can do Nami," he said coldly. She closed her eyes, smirking lightly, after a few moments she started laughing, "Don't laugh at me you stupid-!" he was stopped by Sage pulled him to his feet and started walking him to the sensei, who sighed lightly shaking his head.

"Sorry about that Sage, I thought I had gotten through to him before," he said simply. During the scuffle, the sensei had the class dismissed. Nami stopped laughing and just got up slowly, her knees buckling and giving out, she fell when Sage walked to her.

"Are you okay Ms. Nami?" he asked, she nodded lightly.

"Just in a little shock, no one has ever stood up to Jonathan," she said softly, rubbing her arms lightly, suddenly feeling cold, "Thank you for keeping him from hurting me," she said with a slight bow, then walked to the locker room to change. Sage watched her sadly, starting to really get worried. He shook his head lightly, looking back at the blade that laid on the floor. He picked up the sword that had scared at her so much and examined it.

Nami was sitting in the locker room, she had her jacket untied and her black belt clenched in one hand, her other hand was holding her head, her fingers in her black and white hair. She took a deep breath still unable to handle what happened during the lesson. Someone had stood up for her, that was the first time that had happened, being so young and smart she was used to being picked on.

She looked up at her open locker, on the inside of the door she saw the photo of her and her roommate Lena before she met up with Jonathan. They were standing next to each other with their arms looped around each other's necks, it was the time they went to Tokyo on Lena's paycheck, it was the first time she ever went to the city and it was really fun… She got up and walked to the photo, plucking it off the locker.

"I take it that guy wasn't an exboyfriend," Sage's voice called from the other side of the locker room, Nami jumped and looked up at him, he was watching her, his right eye covered by his hair. Nami jumped and pulled her shirt closed.

"Uh…um… well no he isn't he is my roommate's boyfriend," she said softly placing the picture back on her locker door, Sage walked to the blushing girl, he held out a jacket.

"Here, I want to take you home," he said with a light smile, she looked up at him slowly, he was already back in his street clothes, she looked up at him then shook her head lightly.

She grabbed her clothes that were sitting on the bench, "I don't think that is a good idea, I… I don't have any way to get my bike home," she said as she walking to the stalls and changed.

"Are you sure it is just that?" he called, Nami sighed lightly behind the stall door.

"He threatens my roommate, I don't like him, but I could never kick him out," she explained, "He usually gets really, really drunk and usually takes it out on my roommate, when I step in I am well caught in the crosshairs if you will," she finished, opening the door, tying back her hair in a ponytail.

"That isn't right for you Nami," Sage said stepping forward, she looked down.

"I know, but it is my only choice," she stated looking up at him. "I don't have a lot of money or anyone else that I can stay with," she said simply, her eyes staring at the ground.

"That's not true, you have Mia and the rest of us Ronins," he said with a soft smile. She shook her head lightly.

"No, I couldn't do that," she said grabbing her helmet out of the locket and closing it, she walked past him, he grabbed her arm to stop her. Their eyes locked.

"Please at least stay for the next couple of nights till your friend's ex has had some time to calm down," he begged her. She looked into his light eyes seeing something unusual for her, then nodded lightly.

"Sure, but I am riding my bike," she said simply pulling her arm away and putting on her helmet.

* * *

Till next time!


	4. Enemies and Tools of the Trade

I am getting a little better on posting, mostly because I am avoiding homework, but anyway, I don't own Ronin Warriors just my characters. enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 4: Enemies and Tools of the Trade

Nami stopped her bike outside Mia's house, she sat on it for a few moments till she heard the jeep pulled up behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see Sage climbing out of it.

"So, are you going to get off the bike or are you planning on leaving again?" a voice called from above, Nami looked up through her visor and saw Rowen leaning on the railing of the second story holding a glass of water.

"No I am staying to get Sage off my back," she said simply as she pulled off her helmet and got off the bike, she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a black shirt with a jean jacket over it, she shoved her hands in her pockets her fingers on her left hand tracing over the bracelet that two beads were glowing, dark blue and green. Rowen looked at her frowning lightly, wondering why her demeanor changed.

In the back yard Nami was practicing her Judo with a wooden sword. She didn't notice that Rowen, Sage, Kento, and Cye were watching her from the balcony on the second story. "So why is she all serious now?" Kento asked his arms crossed he had wanted to go out there and see what she had to offer in a fight wise, but the guys had talked him out of it because she was still slightly jumpy when it came to them.

"Well from what I gathered from her class she is the best and this Jonathan guy is the most disrespectful little prick I have ever met," Sage said leaning against the railing, Rowen was sitting next to him watching Nami closely.

"Yea I understand that Sage, but what is with little miss egghead being so tough now?" Kento asked.

"She was threatened by him, it might have brought it to her realization that he is not like any other guy, he seems different and not in the best of ways. I got an extremely bad vibe off of him," Sage explained.

"Why type of vibe?" Rowen asked this getting his attention.

"Well, first off look at her, she is small and young, most men wouldn't mess with her because she doesn't seem that attractive," Sage said simply then shrugged lightly, "but every time the instructor would try and get her away from him the guy kept going like it was his mission in life or something."

"Would you believe Sage of the Halo," a new voice came into the conversation Sage looked up to see the Judo instructor it was Cale the old warlord.

"Wait I thought you were dead?" Kento said simply pointing at the ex-warlord.

"No Kayura and the warlords are just in another dimension, I am here because this girl has something unique," he said walking to the group.

"So what is it?" Cye asked.

"It has something to do with that bracelet doesn't it?" Rowen asked. Cale grew a smirk on his face.

"Ever the smart one Rowen of Strata," he said, then nodded lightly, "but yes, it is her bracelet, there was rumored in the ancient world that there might be another armor other than the four warlords, the five Ronin, and the inferno," he stated.

"Yea there was the black inferno," Cye stated.

"No a different one, one that is devoted to all that is good in the world," Cale explained.

"But isn't that why our armors exist?" Sage asked.

Cale shook his head, "No this is a different-!" he stopped and grabbed the wooden sword that Nami was practicing with, he opened his eyes to see a set of silver ones glaring at him from a distance. "It is not polite Ms. Wynner to throw things when people are talking!"

"It's not polite to not tell a student that you know her protectors," she called back, running up to the house and jumping into the air, she was grabbed the bottom of the balcony with her hand. Rowen jumped off the railing and went to help her when she grabbed the railing with her other hand and started to pull herself up, she sat perched on the railing with her legs hanging off of it, "Sensei," she asked, looking at him, "What is going on with me? I seem to have talent than before," she asked looking away. "I am changing."

"Wynner, you are the smartest person in all my classes, if you do not know what is happening then how can we?" Cale asked her he gave a genuine smile. She sighed lightly holding out her wrist she had since put the bracelet back on.

"Then why does this damn thing keep glowing?" she asked, there was a light blue, a dark blue, an orange and a green bead all glowing, each had the virtue that were given to the Ronin Warriors.

"Wait where did you get that?" Cye asked.

"I don't really remember, I just remember I had it the first time I met you guys. Actually when I got this thing I started researching the myth of the Ronin Warriors," she explained, she started to sway lightly, grabbing the railing for support, Cale frowned lightly, watching her, "Sorry Sensei I guess… I over did it today," she said softly.

"Why don't we ask Mai if she has a place that you can rest," he said, helping her walk into the house.

She had collapsed on the couch completely unconscious by the time that the Ronins and Cale had found Mia, she smiled lightly at the young woman. "Well until she wakes up she can stay there, but I actually have a room for her here," she explained looking up at the guys, who looked at her with weird looks. "She has asked me if she could stay here, I of course said no because there is always the chance she runs into one of you, but sense now she knows about you guys and she has a bit of trouble at her place I made her up a room, that is why I had her arrange my grandfather's artifacts."

"Purity…" came Nami's sleepy voice, she was talking in her sleep, "Life, wisdom, justice, faith, virture… and purity," she mumbled, the guys looked at her with weird looks, "evil… thisway," she turned her back to them and fell back into a deep sleep.

"Strange girl," Kento said simply shaking his head lightly, he was about to say something else when they heard White Blaze outside growling about something, as the four Ronin's ran to the window soldiers crashed through the window. They were they had red and black armor on, they looked just like the ones the Ronin's fought in the nether realm. One swung his sword at Rowen, who quickly dodged grabbing a weapon from the wall and fighting against him. Ryo jumped through the window with his sub armor on and starting punching and kicking the monsters.

"Ronin Warriors, and here I thought it was all a myth my master told me," a dark voice came from the direction of Nami, the soldiers stopped as did the Ronin Warriors, they looked over to see the still sleeping Nami in the arms of none other than Jonathan!

"You!" Sage growled, "I knew something was different about you," he hissed, taking out his kanji about to call his armor when Jonathon clicked his tongue.

"You have no trust from little miss princess here," he said motioning down to Nami on the arm that was hanging down was her bracelet.

Four orbs were still glowing but the red one stayed dark. "So Wildfire can call his armor, but no one else till they gain Nami's trust," Cale muttered, Mia looked up at him.

"What?"

"You see she holds the key that unlocks their true abilities, I heard it in legend but I didn't actually thing that it existed," he muttered. "She is the holder of the armor of purity," he said.

"Purity?" Kento asked, looking up at Jonathon. "So now what do we do?" he asked his friends, "We can't just let this guy take her."

"NAMI!" Mia yelled, Nami stirred but didn't wake up.

"Mia! What are you doing there is nothing she can do, she must put them to the test in her own way," Cale explained. Jonathon was laughing hysterically.

"Oh joy, you are a stupid bunch, well till little miss princess wakes up I will leave you with this parting give, my soldiers, without your armors you are useless," he said waving with his free hand to the soldiers then disappeared.

"Shit," Kento muttered, looking around, "These big baddies without an armor," he muttered. Rowen got an idea.

"Ryo, can you get them away from the house, I have a plan to get rid of them," he said with a smirk.

"Got it! Yo, bucket heads!" he yelled running to the window, "You couldn't get me even with your weapons," he said placing his finger under his eye and pulling the lid down and sticking out the tongue, nothing was said from the soldiers but they did seem angry, they chased him out of the window.

Nami woke up smelling Cherry blossoms, she sat up and was laying on an old fashion futon, she looked around and say sliding door, it looked to be an old fashion Japanese home. She could still smell cherry blossoms, she got up slowly and walked to the door about to open it.

"I wouldn't do that miss," said a kind voice. Nami turned sharply and saw a young man about in his mid-twenties leaning against a wall in the far corner. His face was concealed by the shadow. "You do not want to go outside miss, that is no place for a girl as yourself," he continued.

Nami left one hand on the door, "But I smell Cherry blossoms but they are not in season, it is winter," she spoke quietly, "And who are you?" she asked.

"Me?" the man asked, leaning forward slightly, his lower face was slightly revealed, white hair fell over one shoulder. "Why my name is Botan," he said simply.

"Well Botan-san, could you tell me how I got here?" she asked rubbing her arm lightly her bracelet making a small noise as her arm moved.

"Jiro found you, he brought you here so that we could take care of you of course, you are a special child," Botan explained.

"Special…" she sighed, "No I am just a smart girl that just wants to go back home," she said looking at the shadows.

"Why don't you stay here for a while once you are better then you may leave," he said making a deal with him, "I promise if you can defeat Jiro in a match then I will allow you to leave," a deadly smirk appeared on his face but was concealed by the shadows.

"Fine, but I will have to warn you I am a double black belt!" she said grinning.

"Then it is a deal."

* * *

Who is this Botan? why is he calling Jonathon Jiro? find out soon!


End file.
